Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed Chapter 2
by pokemonrox7
Summary: Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed Chapter 2 Hello fellow fanfictioners. 2 2 4. pokemon rox7 The Writer of this story. Well, I figured since I have little to do, I might as well start on the second chapter. I really don't have much in my mind for an intro at the moment, so I'm gonna get this thing going. 3...2...1... GO!


Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed

Going off to become the best there ever was with only his pokémon by his side, Ash Ketchum suddenly finds himself in the DBZ universe. Meeting Goku and friends and training to become a worthy Z-Fighter will lead him to discovering strengths that he would have never thought he had.

Hello fellow fanfictioners, It's pokemonrox7 here and am ready to rock with my new fic, Ash Ketchum Z-Warrior Unleashed.

First I want to go over a few rules.

1: I like to keep things in boundaries and since I'm keeping this around the Pokémon boundaries. (which means that I'll try to make this story relate to the Pokémon anime as much as possible). Since this story is almost completely about Ash, some of the stuff that is in DBZ won't be in this fic, , I'll try to make these scenes come up here somwhere, (E.g Blood, Death, etc) Oh, P.S Master Roshi is NOT going to be a pornaholic.

2: This is based a 4 years after the Majin Buu saga in DBZ and the Sinnoh League in Pokémon.

3: NOBODY WILL AGE!

4: Trunks and Goten will remain the same age they were in the Majin Buu saga (8 years old) even though it's been 4 years (So glad I have rule #3) cause I like them better that way.

5: Ash will be the main protagonist.

6: Ash will be able to carry all his Pokémon even though the limit is meant to be 6 Pokémon. (I love making rules that break other rules.)

7: Since this is based before GT, SSJ4 is not in this story.

8: Any pokémon that Ash has released are back with him, including: Charizard, Butterfree, Primape, Lapras, Pidgeot, etc.

10: Pokémon Speech will be in brackets.

11: I know that you know that sometimes the true personalities and behaviors of characters in certain fanfictions are bended sometimes and I may make that happen too, but I will only bend them if characters in the original show needs to be meaner or nicer in my view.

12: No one in the DBZ universe (except Goku and Co.) has a second thought about Ash's pokémon. They think they're pets. Really weird pets.

If I think of any other rules, I will add them in future chapters. LET'S GO!

Chapter 1: From Bad to Worse.

"Thunderpunch!" Paul commanded.  
"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded in retaliation.

Ash and Paul, the two ultimate rivals competing in the Sinnoh League were going at it, Ash with Infernape and his long time partner, Pikachu, and Paul with Electivire. They had been rivals ever since they first battled at Prof. Rowan's lab. But unlike all of Ash's other rivals, Paul was cold and cruel to everyone he met and his pokémon were nothing but tools of power to him.

Ash, however was the complete opposite of Paul, kind and caring, always willing to help out, and his pokémon were not tools to him, they were very close friends, possibly as close as family. In the Finals, it was Ash's training method, being kind and caring while giving his pokémon the training opportunities to cross over their limits to become extremely powerful, against Paul's training method, giving his pokémon intense training while he pushed them to life-threatening situations and called them weak if they were too fatigued to continue. This was definitely a final round battle to remember.

Infernape jumped into the air...  
Electivire drew its fist back...  
Infernape became covered in a huge cloak of red and orange fire...  
Electivire's fist started to crackle with electricity...  
Infernape's cloak of fire became blue and the Flame pokemon started to rush towards Electivire...  
Electivire, with a now yellow fist of electricity, started to rush toward Infernape...  
And then...

The Attacks Collided...

WHOOSHABOOM! The resulting combination created a huge blue and yellow twister that being called 'overpowered' was putting it lightly. Ash and Pikachu shielded themselves while Paul stood strong. (How does he do it?) The whole stadium shook with the forces that were being collided including Ash's close friends: Dawn, the pokémon coordinator of the group and her Piplup (Piplup was wearing a really cool/cute outfit, Yes, I think that outfit is cool/cute on Piplup), Brock the pokemon breeder and another pokemon trainer that was for, some reason obsessed with fining people, Barry. Even the Champion, Cynthia was trying not to be blown away.

Just when things seemed like they were unbelievable enough, Infernape put more power into the Flare Blitz, making the twister of fire and electricity even bigger and filled up the entire stadium. Eventually Electivire's fist was pushed back and Infernape barged through to the other side causing Electivire to suffer massive damage from the Flare Blitz and Infernape to suffer heaps of pain from the Thunderpunch, not to mention the recoil damage that it had received from his own attack. Smoke was everywhere and only Infernape was in sight for a while, until two red eyes appeared in the smoke and then, Electivire was there for all to see. Infernape turned around with a look of frustration on its face, at Electivire, Electivire looked at Infernape. There was no question that they were both extremely exausted and could barely use the energy they had left to stand, attacking was totally out of the question. The first pokémon to fall would be the loser and the one standing would win. But which one would fall? Tension spread throughout the stadium as the two pokemon stared each other down, everyone, even Team Rocket who were working as food vendors were holding their breath. Then, suddenly...

THUMP!

"And Infernape is down, which means Paul from Veilstone City is the victor and is the winner of the Sinnoh Leauge!" The announcer said, and sadly it was true. Infernape had collapsed on the ground and Electivire was still standing. Ash gasped, Ash's friends gasped, Team Rocket gasped, but the rest of the stadium who didn't know Ash in any way, shape or form just cheered "No, Infernape, you can't just trow in tha towel yet!" yelled Meowth. "Get up Infernape!" yelled James. "Come on and show us that fighting spirit!" yelled Jessie while flailing around wildly. But Infernape was far from getting up by itself, so Ash started to walk across the stadium to help Infernape up, his face shrouded by the shadow of the brim of his cap.

Pikachu walked with him in case Ash broke down, he worked so hard for this moment and now it was all taken away from him, by someone who he not only wanted, but NEEDED to beat. Ash wasn't angry, mad or disappointed, he just felt... deprived. When Ash reached Infernape, it became conscious and realising that its trainer was standing over it. Infernape instantly looked back down, not wanting to look Ash in the eye. Back when it was still a Chimchar and belonged to Paul, there was no other word for it: Torture. It was barely fed and pushed so far beyond the limit, it was a miracle that it was alive now. Ash was that miracle

. Once Paul released the poor Pokémon, Ash took over and it had a wonderful life since, and THIS is how it repayed him for all that Ash had done? It got a life that a Pokémon could only dream of because of Ash, and It let him down in one of the most important Pokémon matches in the young trainers life, how could it look Ash in the eye after that? But what Infernape heard after these thoughts ran through its head was not what he was expecting to hear. "Infernape, you battled really hard and I'm so proud of you" he heard Ash say. Infernape stopped looking down and then, slowly, turned its head around to not see a face of sadness but a face that was happy, happy that his Pokémon gave it It's all. Ash slid his arm under Infernape's neck and started to help it up, giving it all the time he needed to stand on its two feet again. 

In this time Ash's friends had gone from the stands to the ravaged battlefield to see if they could help in any way. Ash had his heart set on winning this league, but again another opportunity to do that was taken away from him. Dawn was the first to talk. "Are you OK Ash" she asked. It was a few seconds before Ash responded. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine, if you need to ask that question to anyone, ask it to Infernape" Ash said gesturing to the fire type. Speaking of Infernape, it was now on its feet standing weakly but standing nonetheless, until, suddenly, a foot shot out at its legs and Infernape fell flat on its face. "Hey, what the-?!" Ash yelled while following where the foot led, and he saw that the leg belonged to none other than Paul.

"Hey, Paul, why did you do that!?" Ash yelled. Paul simply said, "It wouldn't have made any difference if I did or didn't." He then looked at Infernape and said, "You would had just fallen over anyway." He said with a mean smirk. Ash started to lift Infernape up again. "Paul, has it ever occurred to you that the word 'lowlife' isn't enough to describe you?" Brock asked. "I don't care" Paul said. "As long as me and my pokémon reach enough power to beat any opponent that comes before us, I don't care what I have to do." He then said to Infernape "I was right to let you go, I mean, look at what you got, the both of you." He said, now talking to both Infernape and Ash. "You got a weak Pokémon..." Paul started, looking at Ash and pointing at Infernape. Then he looked at Infernape "And you got a weak trainer." he said. "Don't you two see, you're the perfect match" he said. Brock, Dawn and Piplup scowled at Paul while Barry was just staring at him with his mouth open finally realising what Ash said back in Hearthome City (Barry's Busting Out All Over, 5:23-5:40 I think.) was true. Pikachu's cheeks sparked in anger and there was no doubt that the electric type would love to fry Paul to a crisp until Ash gave it a look that said "Don't worry buddy, Paul's not worth it." Pikachu managed to calm down and realised that Ash was once again helping Infernape get to its feet and figured that it should help. Paul started to walk away, but not before delivering these final words "You most likely haven't learned anything since we first battled, you haven't tried to get stronger or more powerful or anything worth of space. All your Pokémon that you have are probably total rejects that were kicked out of the pack because they could never be strong and you took them all in feeling sorry for them I'll bet. But all that said, it means one thing: You're weak, your Pokémon are weak and your heart is weak, do yourself a favor and stop running around pretending that you can achieve your dreams, Just go home and give them up." Paul said. Everyone was shocked at how harsh the heartless trainer was with his words, he had never said something like that before, and this was someone who looked more than capable of saying something even worse than what he just said. Paul then headed toward the tunnel that trainers exited out of or into the battlefield. Ash finally managed to get Infernape up again but now, he was the one that didn't want to look up. He couldn't help thinking about what Paul said and who could blame him? Ash just stood there with tears behind his eyes threatening to leak out and show his true emotions, he needed to put his mind on something else. He could never believe what Paul said was true which led him to the conclusion that barely managed to stop the tears. Paul was lying. and if Ash believed that, then he could reduce the pain, but, the words that Paul spoke still hurt him. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yelling behind him. "IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU'RE GONNA PLAY, I'M FINING YOU SO MUCH PAUL!" Barry yelled after Paul. "Uh, he doesn't care Barry" Dawn said while sweatdropping.

_3 Hours Later, Time 8:00pm..._

"You can count on me to have your pokémon back in tip top shape in a few hours." Nurse Joy said. "Thanks Nurse J-Thank you for helping my friend in his hour of need, if you could now just help me in my hour of need or possibly my life of nee-UGGGGHGH said Brock until his Croagunk used Poison Jab on him. "I also need a way to stop Croagunk from doing this..." he said and then passed out. But even this antic, which would get Ash to at least chuckle didn't cheer him up. He simply walked over to a couch and sat down. "Paul's lying, Paul's lying, Paul's lying, Paul's lying, Paul's lying." Ash repeated in his head as some tears once again tried to surface and roll down his face. "Hey, Ash, are you okay?" Dawn asked as she sat down next to Ash. He took a deep breath. "Do you want to know the truth Dawn?" Ash asked. "I'm all ears." Dawn said not knowing where this conversation was going to go. Ash took another deep breath and then began talking.

"Dawn, I have no problems losing a league. It's happened three times so it doesn't really matter to me anymore, But losing to Paul it means more than just a stumbling block for my dream, it's putting a bad future ahead for lots of pokémon." Ash said. "What do you mean Ash?" Brock (who had recovered from the Poison Jab) asked. "Think of how many pokemon trainers now and future pokemon trainers watched that battle, they're gonna think that how Paul's training method is the right training method since it led him to winning the League, Think of all the people who are gonna want to follow in Paul's footsteps. Think of all the pokemon that's gonna suffer." Ash explained. Dawn and Brock had to admit that what Ash said was actually a very good insight on what could happen in the future. "I'm gonna go to bed." Ash said while getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Ash, it's only 5:00 and you haven't even had dinner yet." Dawn said. "I'm not hungry and I'm tired." Ash said back without turning around. He climbed up the stairs and walked around the hallway to the bedrooms. He opened the door and tossed his bag, hat, vest, shoes and socks beside the bed. He then closed the door and flopped onto the bed, finally letting the tears flow. He refused to believe that Paul's method was the best one. But then, how did he lose? "There's nothing wrong with my training method, I just didn't do it often enough, I didn't have enough time, wait, That's It!" Ash thought finally finding the answer: more time. He started to think of a plan to get that time but the only answer was one that he didn't like. But to prove the world that Paul's method was wrong, he was going to do it. A plan to put into action was slowly forming in the trainers head.

Meanwhile...

"Come on, just one?" a large bulky and heavily muscled man wearing some kind of armour asked. "FOR THE LAST TIME RECOOME, NO ONE WANTS TO ARM WRESTLE YOU!" A purple and heavily muscled person with horns and the same kind of armour as Recoome, yelled. A group that was around the duo just sighed as they were trying to keep their minds off a certain few that landed them in this place and situation. "ROLL CALL!" yelled some kind of red skinned dude that had small horns on the top of his head and was wearing some kind of workout clothing. He pulled out a clipboard and started checking off names.

(There's a loooooooong list here so please forgive me if I forget someone. P.S: its going to be from the Sayian saga to the Majin Buu saga plus some that you see in the movies.)

"Raditz."  
"Nappa."  
"Turles."  
"Broly."  
"Lord Slug."  
"Android 13."  
"Android 14."  
"Android 15."  
"Android 19."  
"Dr Gero."  
"Janemba."  
"Bojack."  
"Frieza."  
"Cooler."  
"King Cold."  
"Dabura."  
"Kid Buu."  
"Babidi."  
"Cell."  
"Captain Ginyu."  
"Jeice."  
"Burter."  
"Recoome."  
"Guldo."  
"Zarbon."  
"Dodoria."

"Hatchiyack." (I think that's how you spell it. He's also from DBZ Raging Blast 2. WHOA!  
When there names were called, they responded with "Here." (Well, except Kid Buu who just grunted).

"Well, it looks like everyone's presen-AUUGGGH" The guy in workout clothes suddenly screamed in pain as something knocked him out from behind. The 27 gasped in surprise as the guy fell and it was revealed that behind him was a cloaked figure. "Hey, Who're you?" Dabura yelled. "Who I am isn't important, all I can tell you is that I have the potential to rid the world of the ones you hate." the figure said. Everyone was shocked that this total stranger was offering to get rid of the ones that killed them. Frieza was the first to talk. "Well we appreciate the offer, but, I think we can all agree that we want to be the ones to take down those who killed us." He said. "Oh, but you see, that's where the potential lies, I can utilize all of your DNA into one being. Think about it, each and everyone of your maximum potentials that together would be able to destroy anything that got in the way." Everyone was starting to get the picture. If they just gave a sample of their DNA to this person, It would be like contributing, only to kill. "Give me your DNA and I can destroy those who destroyed you." "Hold on a second." Dr Gero suddenly piped up. "First off, you can't get out of H.F.I.L (Home For Infinite Losers.) This isn't just any place, there is no way out. Second, what's the catch? You wouldn't just come down here to offer us the death of our enemies without wanting something in return, would you?"

The figure was quiet for a few moments, but then said: Firstly, I can get out of here anytime I want, I'm not any normal guy. And secondly, yes I do want something in return: Time." Now everyone was confused, not only did this stranger claim that he could slip out of H.F.I.L without any trouble and kill the ones that they hated, but now he needed time? "How much do you need?" Cell asked. "Maybe a few years." the person said. "Why do you need this time?." Babidi asked. "To find and kill someone." he answered. "Who?" Turles asked. The person gave a light chuckle, expecting them to ask that question. He lowered his hood and everyone could see the stranger's face as he said the name of the person that would die by his hands.

"Ash Ketchum"

"Wow, Ash seems really upset, doesn't he?" Dawn said. "Well that's not surprising, I mean, for him, being upset makes a lot of sense in this situation." Brock said. This was the moment where Barry showed up. He just said "Hey." clearly depressed as well. "Hi Barry." Dawn said. "How is he?" Barry asked, talking about Ash. Well, "He's just going through a phase I'm guessing, I mean there needs to be some time for everybody to recover after losing a league." Brock said. "Yeah I guess your right. I'm gonna go check on him" Barry said while heading up the stairs to the room where Ash was. He found the room and was about to knock but then stopped and figured that Ash needed a bit of time to recover by himself. He turned away from the door and started to walk back down the stairs.

Lucky for Ash that Barry didn't open that door, or he would've seen Ash packing his backpack for a 'little trip'.

_4 Hours Later, Time: 12:00am_

In the room of the now recent loser of the Sinnoh League, was not only Ash, but Dawn and Brock as well, (with Brock sleeptalking about how happy he was with Nurse Joy). Suddenly,two eyelids opened and a pair of aurburn eyes were suddenly shown glinting in the moonlight coming in through the window. Those eyes belonged to Ash. "It's time." Ash thought.

So how'd you like the first chapter, is it good? I hope that you think that this is good. Like I've said in the past, this one WILL BE LINKED! Please Fav, Follow, Review AND PLEASE DON'T FLAME! DON'T FLAME OH GOD! I actually don't know what 'flame' means, could someone tell me? Until the next chapter, See You in the next chapter of Ash Ketchum Z- Warrior Unleashed.


End file.
